WITCH warriors
by imustbeanimmortal
Summary: What if there were no guardians of the veil but warriors of the veil instead? Meet Warden, Ivan, Thomas, Caleb and Harry as they embark on a journey as the new W.I.T.C.H. warriors. I will still be keeping Cornelia in this story, so Caleb x Cornelia fans, don't be disappointed! I suck at summaries. Read my story to understand the plot better.
1. Prologue

Hey guys! This is just the introduction to my new story. I'll be putting up chapter 1 soon. As you can see, I'm trying to write a story that is a little different from the ordinary. So hope that you guys will still support me. Please enjoy!

Prologue: The chosen ones

There came a time where five warriors had to be chosen by the Oracle to guard the veil, which was an imaginary boundary between Earth and Metamoor. Everytime the warriors reached the age of 30, a new generation of warriors would then be selected and this cycle would go on and on until the tyrants on Metamoor were defeated. Each warrior would be blessed with a personal ability - Quintessence, Water, Fire, Earth and Air. And together, the five warriors would be invincible and more powerful than anyone has ever imagined it to be.

"Have you chosen the five new warriors yet?" One of the students asked the Oracle.

"I don't need to choose them." The Oracle looked at his student. "It is in their bloods that they were destined to be warriors..."

The Oracle showed his student the picture of the five new selected warriors which appeared in his crystal ball - Warden, Ivan, Thomas, Caleb and Harry.

"..fate has chosen them."

* * *

Warden, a tall, buff and active player in his school's lacrosse team. He was popular with both his teammates and the cheerleaders. He had a wonderful social life and was even crowned the most popular guy in Sheffield's Institute. Little did he know that he would have the power of Quintessence.

Ivan, the class clown and the most humourous student in the whole of Sheffield's Institute. He often played pranks on the teachers in school and landed up in many detention classes. Nevertheless, he remained a playful and cheerful boy. This cheeky lad unknowingly had the power of Water.

Thomas, the most studious and smartest guy in his class. Though he wasn't as well known as Warden or Ivan, he led a very humble life. He worked very hard to ace his exams and make his parents proud. So far, he had been offered many internships in well known universities like Harvard and Yale despite him being only 15. With his inner fire driving him to do well in life, it is no doubt that he was blessed with the power of Fire.

Caleb was the hottest and most good-looking boy in Sheffield Institute. Wherever he went, there were always pairs of eyes following behind him. He was currently dating the queen bee, Riley, in his school and he had everything a man would have dreamed of - Gold, Girls and Glory. His parents were rich business people and he often organised full-scale parties at his house. This dashing teenage boy had the power of Earth.

Harry was a shy and quiet boy and hardly spoke at all. He had a major crush on Sheffield's Institute sweetheart, Rebekah, but he never dared to ask her out. People in school called him gay and said he had no balls, but never underestimate this timid boy. He had the power of Air.

Warden, Ivan, Thomas, Caleb and Harry were best friends despite their different characters. People found it hard to believe that the jock, clown, nerd, hottie and sissy guy could ever become friends, let alone best friends. But all 5 of them believed it was fate that brought them together. And true enough, this fantastic five were destined to do great things together.

* * *

What do you think? Please review and tell me how you feel about this plot. Thanks so much xx


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The elements unite

"Man, today was such a tiring day!" Warden commented as he and his best friends walked out of the school grounds, preparing to head home.

"Isn't everyday a tiring day? What's new?" Caleb rolled his eyes.

"What's new is that Riley asked you out on a date today." Ivan wiggled his eyebrows at Caleb and Caleb flushed red.

"Stop it!" Caleb swatted Ivan and Ivan erupted into laughter.

"Well, at least we can go home and rest now." Harry quietly spoke to the group.

"No way! There's a test tomorrow, remember?" Thomas reminded the group.

"Aw man, why did you have to remind us?" Warden folded his arms and pouted. "Now my afternoon nap is ruined."

"I can read aloud some points now so that you guys can start remembering." Thomas said as he took out his history textbook and flipped to the chapter on Hitler.

"Hitler ruled Germany from.."

Before Thomas could even finish reading the first sentence, someone snatched the textbook from him and ran off.

"Hey! Come back here!" Thomas chased after the masked person and the rest of the group followed suit.

Warden, being an athlete, managed to sprint and catch up with the stranger.

"Gotcha!" Warden shouted as he pranced on the stranger. The stranger fell onto the ground with a thud and immediately shoved Warden off him.

"Stop there!" Ivan stood in front of the stranger to prevent him from running away.

"Give me back my textbook!" Thomas yelled as he tried to retrieve his textbook back by pulling it from the stranger.

The stranger nudged Thomas and pushed Ivan out of the way and was about to continue runing when Caleb kicked his ass from behind.

"You're messing with the wrong group of guys dude!" Caleb smirked. "I know kung fu!"

Caleb showed off some of his moves by punching and kicking the stranger several times. Soon, the whole group was attacking the stranger.

"Impressive, not bad at all." The stranger mumbled and with a swing of his hand, the stranger managed to send the five boys flying to a distance.

"Catch me if you can!" The stranger waved the textbook in front of the guys and ran off.

"We've got to get him!" Thomas swept the dirt off his clothes and ran in the direction the stranger took off.

"Not again." Ivan sighed as the rest of the group got on their feet and followed behind Thomas again.

The group was so close in nabbing the stranger but just as they were about to grab him, the stranger turned in to an alley. The group made a sharp turn and hastily stopped in their tracks.

A giant blue portal was glaring right in front of them and it was glowing. The group just stared at it in awe. They've never seen anything like this before. It was simply bizzare.

"Holy cow. What is this thing?" Ivan asked the group, his eyes not leaving the portal.

"I have no idea! But all I know is that the stranger jumped into this thing with Thomas' textbook. It had to be it. Where else could he go?" Caleb said.

"Since the stranger went through this thing, I can guarantee that it is safe for humans. Come on guys, let's go and get my textbook!" Thomas told the group and before anyone could react, Thomas jumped into the portal.

"Thomas!" They all shouted in unison.

"I guess we have to jump in too. After all, we always stick together." Harry whispered as he joined hands with the other guys.

"On the count of three. One..two..three!" Warden shouted as the group jumped into the portal.

The guys fell through a long tunnel and they could see blinking lights surrounding them. Not longer than ten seconds later, the guys landed on solid ground, just behind where Thomas was standing.

"Oof!" Caleb grunted. He stood up and rubbed his ass. "What is this place?"

White walls, white floors and white ceilings greeted the guys. This place was like heaven and in the middle of the room, there was a fountain. Other than that, it was plain and empty.

"Welcome boys. I see you've found your destination."

The boys turned their heads to see the masked stranger standing at a distance from them.

"You thief!" Thomas spat out and was about to charge at the stranger when the stranger snapped his fingers. His mask and clothes disappeared and a bald man wearing a cloak was revealed. He looked divine and looked like someone with a heavenly mandate.

"Hello warriors. I am the Oracle." The oracle spoke and bowed in courteousy.

"Is this some kind of joke? Because I'm not buying it." Ivan narrowed his eyes. "You're probably just a magician who is tricking us. Tell us now. Where are we?"

"Follow me and I'll tell you." The oracle replied calmly and walked towards the fountain.

Ivan looked at the rest of the group and they shrugged their shoulder. But still, they followed the oracle.

When all of them gathered at the fountain, the oracle opened his hand and something like a hollogram projector appeared.

"Let me tell you boys a story." The Oracle began talking despite the boys staring at the projector in shock. "Once upon a time, there were two kingdoms - Earth and Metamoor. People inhabited on both kingdoms and everyone lived peacefully until catastrophe struck. The ruler of Metamoor, particularly Meridian, Prince Talut, was possessed by the evil spirit and became corrupted. He started taking away lands from people and made many peasants suffer. As he grew in power, he became worse and worse until a veil had to be set up between Earth and Metamoor to prevent him from also destroying Earth. Till today, the veil is still erect but due to Prince Talut's power, he managed to open twelve portals linking Earth to Metamoor. What you jumped into just now was one of the portals."

"You mean the blue thing?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, the blue thing." The Oracle nodded his head.

"So we are in Metamoor now?" Thomas gasped.

"Yes you are." The Oracle replied.

"This sounds nonsensical! But whether it is true or not, why are you telling us? What's the use?" Ivan scoffed. "Look, I'm not trying to be rude but we have other things to tend to."

"Yeah, what makes you so sure that we can trust what you say?" Warden backed Ivan up. "We never heard about Metamoor or Meridian before. Why did you suddenly tell us?"

"Because," The Oracle signalled towards the fountain. "You guys are warriors of the veil. Take a look, boys."

The boys peered into the fountain and saw five glowing balls in the water. The balls had some kind of elements drawn on it and they were vibrating vigorously.

"Looks like they are going to explode." Ivan muttered.

The Oracle ignored Ivan and started explaining. "Warden, you have the power of Quintessence as well as the heart of Kandracar. You are the leader of the group."

The quintessence element ball found its way to Warden and rested on his palm.

"Ivan, you have the power of Water."

The water element ball flowed gracefully to Ivan and landed on his hand.

"Thomas, you have the power of Fire!"

The fire element ball shot towards Thomas and encricled him.

"Caleb, you have the power of Earth."

A tree grew in front of Caleb and the earth element ball nestled in the tree.

"Lastly, Harry, you have the power of Air."

Harry shut his eyes and felt a cool breeze rushing through his hair and the air element ball floated in front of him.

"As warriors of the veil, your duty is to close all twelve portals to protect earth and prevent any evil from crossing over to earth. This can be done so by using the Heart of Kandracar, which Warden has. At the same time, you boys have to try to defeat Prince Talut with your powers." The Oracle told the five boys.

"This is freaky." Warden gawked as he studied the ball in his palm. "Are you sure we have these powers?"

"Go ahead and test them out." The Oracle lifted his hand. "All you have to do is just say the name of your element out or think of it in your mind, and your powers would be activated."

"Water!" Ivan commanded and a blast of water shot out of his hand and onto Caleb.

"Haha Caleb, you're so wet!" Ivan mocked.

"Oh no you didn't!" Caleb frowned. "Earth!" Vines from the ground started growing and they grabbed hold of Ivan's legs.

"Hey! Let go!" Ivan squeaked and tried to shake the vines off. "Thomas! A little help here?"

"Fire!" Thomas demanded and the ball of fire burned the vines away.

"Air!" Thomas said softly and the remnants of the vines were blown away.

"This is uber cool! I can't believe we really have powers!" Ivan jumped up and down excitedly. "Let's show them off to our friends at school!"

"No, you can't." The Oracle told Ivan sternly. "The existence of Metamoor and your powers must remain a secret. If the secret is let out, you boys will receive undesirable punishment."

"Sorry." Ivan hung his head and sulked.

"But Oracle?" Warden questioned. "We are still quite inexperienced and new with our powers. How are we supposed to defeat Prince Talut?"

"Good question, Warden!" The Oracle smiled. "That's why the rebel leader will help you boys out."

"The rebel leader?" Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"The rebel leader is the head of the rebels who are against Prince Talut. They have similar aims to yours, warriors. Except, they don't have magical powers and cannot close portals." The Oracle turned towards the entrance door. "You can come in now!"

The doors flung open and a girl strutted in with confidence. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes and flitatious look on her face. She was dressed in a long cloak and wore ripped jeans undernearth. She stopped in front of the five boys and flipped her hair to one side.

"Hello boys. I'm Cornelia, the rebel leader." The girl said proudly.

"Wow, hot!" Warden and Ivan couldn't help but to exclaim. Thomas and Harry immediately nudged the two with their elbows.

"The rebel leader is a girl and we're supposed to learn from her?" Caleb burst out laughing. "I never expected it!"

"Excuse me." Cornelia placed her hands on her hips, offended. "Who ever said girls can't be rebel leaders?"

"They can be, but it's unusual. And I don't see how a young girl like you can lead a whole group of rebels. You seem like a typical blondie." Caleb smirked.

Cornelia clenched her fist and shot Caleb a death glare but resisted the urge to punch him. She turned to face the Oracle before she could explode.

"Please introduce the new warriors to me." Cornelia said icily and stared right at Caleb.

"Well, that's Warden and Ivan, warriors of Quintessence and Water respectively." The Oracle pointed to Warden and Ivan and both of them winked at Cornelia.

"That's Thomas and Harry, warriors of Fire and Air." The Oracle pointed to Thomas and Harry and both of them waved sheepishly at Cornelia.

"And I'm Caleb." Caleb introduced himself before the Oracle could do so. He saluted at Cornelia and smirked. "It's an honour to be working with you."

Cornelia rolled her eyes and distanced herself away from Caleb.

"Alright boys. Nice to meet you all. I guess we will be working together from now on. So, can we start training tomorrow? I'll explain everything about Metamoor to you." Cornelia looked at every guy for a response, except at Caleb, who she was ignoring.

"Of course!" Caleb replied before everyone could answer. "I can't wait to see you again tomorrow. I want to see how you actually fight."

"It's settled then. See you boys at the rebellion hideout tomorrow after your school ends." Cornelia huffed and stomped off, ignoring Caleb once again.

Once Cornelia left, Warden and Ivan started talking to each other about how hot Cornelia was while Harry and Thomas were practising their powers. Caleb just stared ahead and grinned. With Cornelia around, maybe his warrior life might be a tad more interesting than usual. Just a tad more.

* * *

How do you guys think? This is the first chapter of my new story and I think it's my longest one so far. And Lexvan, you guessed it right! Cornelia is the rebel leader. But anyway, in my story, Warden does not need to say "Warriors unite" in order for the boys to have their powers. The boys just have it in them and can use them anytime. They don't have any weird costumes either or else it may seem a little gay. So basically, the heart of Kandracar does not unite the warriors together but still serves other important purposess. Alright, that's all for now. Please review! I'll love you guys if you do xx


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The journey begins

Thomas slammed his locker hard and placed his hand on his forehead in a dramatic manner. "I'm doomed!" He moaned as he slid down to the ground. "We were so engrossed with our powers yesterday that we lost track of time. And I didn't manage to study for the history test!"

"Stop being such a nerd, Tom!" Warden chuckled and used his muscular arm to pull Thomas off the floor. "But you've got to admit that yesterday was quite an eventful and fun day. At least we now know we have..." Warden automatically lowered his voice, "...magical powers."

"Plus, we managed to meet a cute girl!" Ivan swooned. "I would have taken her if she wasn't so strict and serious. But I guess I could still oogle at her today when she isn't looking."

"You guys seriously think Cornelia is hot?" Caleb sneered. "I think she's only average looking but my oh my, she has a hot-temper."

"At least she's better than Riley." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Riley can be real bitchy at times."

It was at that moment when Riley sashayed over to the group of boys and wrapped her arms around Caleb's waist.

"Hey baby!" Riley cronned and placed a quick peck on Caleb's lips. "What are you boys talking about? I thought I heard my name."

Harry flushed bright red and turned away. He had just called Riley 'bitchy' and was not planning on telling her what he said, lest she starting raging. And everyone knew how terrible a pretty girl would look if she was angry.

"We were just talking about rats and lizards." Ivan smirked. He didn't quite like Riley and he knew that such creepy crawlies would freak her out.

"Right.." Riley wiggled her nose and shuddered. "You boys are weird."

"Just ignore them babe." Caleb sighed. "By the way, what's up?"

"Oh yeah! I was thinking if you would like to go swimming with me after school today!" Riley chirped. "I even brought my bikini to school so I can change into it immediately."

"Am I invited?" Ivan grinned cheekily and was hit playfully in the gut by Thomas.

Before Caleb could agree to Riley, Warden interrupted. "Caleb can't today."

"Why not?" Riley frowned and folded her arms.

"Yeah, why not?" Caleb asked, confused.

"Caleb, don't you remember? The training?" Warden said through clenched teeth, hoping Riley couldn't hear him properly.

"Oh, that!" Caleb smacked his forehead. "I'm so sorry babe. I have to do some project with the boys today. It's really important."

"Since when did you ever care about doing your assignments?" Riley rolled her eyes. "Anyway, whatever! Go with your friends. I'll ask someone else."

With that, Riley spun around and strode off.

"I'll still be meeting you on Saturday right? Remember you asked me yesterday?" Caleb shouted across the hallway but was ignored by Riley. He frowned.

"That was a close shave! How can you forget about our training?" Warden questioned. "We were just talking about it before Riley came over!"

"I'm sorry, big boss!" Caleb sulked. He couldn't believe it. Instead of spending his afternoon with his gorgeous girlfriend in the pool, he had to train with the arrogant rebel leader who he didn't like. The thought of missing Riley in a bikini made Caleb even more angry. And he bet Riley wasn't pleased either.

"All because of the stupid training with Cornelia." Caleb muttered. Just then, the school bell rang, signalling the start of lessons.

"Oh no!" Thomas whined. "The history test!"

"Quit it already, Tom!" Warden laughed and ruffled Thomas' hair. "You'll do just fine. Besides we will do even worse than you!"

"Good luck everyone!" Harry smiled shyly and gave the boys a thumbs-up sign.

Caleb didn't bother waiting for the boys and just walked off to his first class. He was indeed irritated. So much for being a warrior.

* * *

"Alright boys. Let me intoduce you to some of my friends in the rebellion." Cornelia gestured to a tall and lanky green guy, who certainly wasn't human. "This is Aldarn."

"Very nice to meet you guys!" Aldarn bowed politely.

"And this is Vathek!" Cornelia patted the back of a giant blue guy who looked more alien than Aldarn.

"Hello warriors!" Vathek greeted in a gruff voice.

"You guys don't look human." Ivan commented.

"That's because they are not. They are a special species of monsters who aren't dangerous. They are actually kind-hearted people." Cornelia spoke with a tone of annoyance, as if she expected the warriors to already know about this. "Anyway, Aldarn and Vathek will be helping me out in training you boys today."

"Finally, there are some guys!" Caleb laughed haughtily. "I knew you couldn't train us all by yourself!"

"Are you chauvinist or what?" Cornelia hissed. "It's not that I'm incapable. It's just that with more people, we can spot your mistakes faster. And this would shorten the duration of your trainings. You guys need to start defeating Prince Talut soon, DO YOU GET IT?" Cornelia inched her way closer to Caleb and growled.

"Chill, Cornelia!" Caleb held his hands out in defence. "You are already so hot. You might explode if you continue at this rate!"

"You!" Cornelia shouted and was about to slap Caleb when Aldarn stood in between them.

"Let's start training, shall we?" Aldarn looked at Cornelia and Caleb and gave a nervous smile.

"Fine!" Cornelia grumbled and reached into her clutch blag which was slung across her shoulder. She fished out four full blown pictures of four different people and handed them out to the warriors.

"Firstly, you need to recognise your enemies." Cornelia said and pointed to the first picture Warden was holding. "This is the infamous Prince Talut, evil ruler of Meridian." Prince Talut had short blue hair which swept across his face perfectly. If it weren't for the menacing look he had on his face, Prince Talut would have been a very handsome man.

"The other three pictures you see are Prince Talut's main henchman and bodyguards. They are Cedric, Millet and Tara." Cornelia explained. Cedric was a shapeshifter and had two forms - a blonde-hair man or a giant serpent. Millet was a rare kind of species and bore ressemblence to the catfish, except that he had two hands and feet. Tara was a Asian large-sized lady and one of her hands was coated with metal.

"Prince Talut surely has an exotic range of creatures!" Ivan exclaimed as he studied each picture carefully. "Especially Millet! He looks fishy, literally!"

"They look scary. Are you sure we can take them on?" Harry mumbled to himself and picked at his fingernails - a sign of fear and an awful habit he has picked up.

"Are you kidding me, Harry?" Caleb mocked. "They look so amateurish! I'm sure the powers we possess are good enough to defeat these guys. We don't need any training. Let's go guys!"

Just as Caleb was about to walk off, Cornelia grabbed hold of his shirt collar and slammed him against a wall.

"Ouch! That hurt, hot-head!" Caleb stuck his tongue out at Cornelia and rubbed the back of his head.

"This shows that you guys are still weak even with your powers. This is not good at all. Especially you Caleb. So we definitely need to train." Cornelia spat at him.

"Line up in a straight line boys! All we are going to do today is jogging. You need to train up your stamina as you will be running oftenly." Cornelia ordered the warriors. "I do this exercise everyday. Jog for 5 km non-stop in 30 minutes. It's possible!"

"Is she crazy or what! She's even stricter than Coach Bartley (A/N: Coach Bartley is Sheffield's Institute sports coach)!" Thomas whispered to Harry. "I can't even run 1 km without stopping. How can I ever run 5 km?"

"Well, that's simple!" Warden stretched and prepared himself for the jog. "I do this in lacrosse practice all the time!"

"Don't be too cockly, leader of the warriors!" Cornelia wagged her finger at Warden. "Alright, take your positions. Ready, get set, go!"

The boys started jogging slowly while Warden sprinted ahead of them, showing off his powerful and strong legs.

"Nice pace, Warden!" Cornelia grinned appreciatively and ran side by side with Warden.

"I'm the captain of the lacrosse team, in case you don't know." Warden said coolly, trying to impress Cornelia.

"That's awesome! No wonder you are the leader of the warriors." Cornelia glanced at Warden sideways and smiled.

"Just a random question," Warden slowed down a little and turned to face Cornelia. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Cornelia stopped in her tracks and stared at Warden dumbfoundedly. "N..n..no I don't. Why?" Cornelia looked at Warden warily. She was not prepared for this.

Warden laughed and shook his head. "Forget it, it was just an impromtu question!" Warden then continued running, not looking back at Cornelia once.

Cornelia looked solemnly onto the ground and jogged slowly. She realised that for 14 years on Meridian, she never found a guy who she loved. She was always so busy with her duties that she had no time to find a companion. She suddenly longed for a boyfriend and her heart ached. "Why did Warden have to bring up such a question?" Cornelia cursed him silently.

Just then, she heard the piercing sound of Caleb. "Why did you suddenly stop jogging? Thinking of me?" He teased from afar.

Cornelia snapped out of her thoughts and turned around to see Ivan, Thomas, Caleb and Harry still at a far distance away from her. And while the other guys were making an effort to run faster, Caleb was just strolling, putting his hands in his pocket.

"Who needs a boyfriend?" Cornelia thought to herself and she scowled. If all guys were like Caleb, then she didn't need one. Caleb was basically an embarrassment to all the boys in the world and it ruined Cornelia's perception of boys.

"Move it boys! You only have 20 minutes left to finish the 4 km!" Cornelia shouted and clapped her hands loud enough for the boys to hear. "And Caleb! Stop strolling! You are useless!"

Ivan, Thomas and Harry complained but quickened their pace. Aldarn ran next to them, playing the role of their pacer.

Caleb ignored Cornelia and even slowed down. He started whistling a tune and looking around at his surroundings when he came face to face with Vathek.

"Ah!" He retreated in shock and placed a hand on his chest. "Vorthok, you scared me!"

"Vathek." Vathek corrected him. "You better start moving those legs before Cornelia blows. And I tell you friend, when she is angry, things get a little messy."

Caleb sighed. "Fine." Caleb stretched and sprinted ahead with acceleration and power. Easily, he maneged to overtake the other guys, including Warden, in a mere 10 minutes.

Cornelia stared at Caleb in amazement. She didn't know that Caleb could actually run that fast.

After all the boys reached the finish line, they all gathered back with Cornelia, Aldarn and Vathek.

"What was that all about?" Warden panted. "You were flying!"

"Just so you know, I know kung fu. And that sport requires intensive training too." Caleb winked at Warden.

Warden scorned and looked away.

"I can sense jealousy.." Caleb creeped up on Warden and smirked. Warden just rolled his eyes and walked away. Caleb was spot-on. Indeed, he was jealous that Caleb was more sporty than he is.

"Alright boys, you've completed part one of your training today and it was horrible!" Cornelia frowned. "Ivan, Thomas and Harry, you lagged behind by 10 minutes! This is unacceptable. But Warden and err.. Caleb, I'm impressed with your stamina. Keep it up!"

"Hey! It's not as if we were trained to run long distances right? At least we made an effort." Thomas pouted.

"Oh lord, Cornelia is like another Riley." Ivan shook his head and plopped down on the ground.

"Who's Riley?" Cornelia asked.

"Caleb's girlfriend." Harry replied. "Caleb was supposed to hang with her today if not for the training."

"I didn't know he had a girlfriend!" Cornelia exclaimed. "How could a sexist boy like him find a girl?"

"I have my good looks and body." Caleb stated as a matter of fact. "And I'm not sexist. I'm just against you."

Before Cornelia could get angry again, Aldarn dismissed the guys.

"You can go off now. Your next training will be tomorrow night. Be prepared, warriors. We are expecting an attack from Prince Talut's warriors." Aldarn told the warriors and waved them off.

The warriors exited the portal and landed back on earth in the park. Warden took out the heart of Kandracar and closed the portal.

"I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." Thomas waved goodbye to the group and left.

"Harry and I are going home to shower. We smell bad. I can't wait for more training tomorrow so I can observe Cornelia in greater detail. Bye!" Ivan bid farewell and left with Harry.

"Are you out of your mind?" Warden scolded Caleb once everyone left. "How can you say you are against Cornelia? We are a team!"

"Hey Warden." Caleb frowned. "Learn to mind your own business. Cornelia knows it's a joke. Anyway, I'm tired and I don't wish to argue. So bye!" Caleb brisked walked away, trying to avoid talking to Warden.

"What an annoying and arrogant guy." Warden muttered under his breath and walked in the opposite direction. As he passed the back alley, something shining caught his eye. He walked into the narrow alley and saw a portal there.

"That's weird. I thought I closed this portal before." Warden said and took out the heart to close it.

Just then, a hand reached out from the portal and grabbed Warden's arm.

"Hey! Let go!" Warden screeched, but it was too late. The hand had pulled Warden in, leaving the heart behind.

* * *

Hahaha, a cliffhanger! So what do you guys think? Anyway, you saw that I kept Aldarn, Vathek and Cedric in this story. I couldn't think of other names so I just reused some of the old characters. I hope you guys won't mind. Alright, please review and give me some feedback to make this story more interesting. I think this chapter was quite boring:/


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The enemy arises

"Do you have any idea where Warden is?" Thomas asked his friends as they gathered around his locker before school officially started.

"He's probably just going to skip school." Ivan yawned. "The training yesterday was so strenuous! It probably drained all of Warden's energy."

"But Warden loves school!" Thomas frowned. "He is Mr Popular Guy, excuse me? He wouldn't just skip school because of his fatigue. Besides, he would have told me if he was going to do so."

"Chill Thomas!" Caleb gave Thomas a tight squeeze on his arm. "I know that you and Warden are like 'BFFs' but maybe he was knocked unconscious last night and is still sleeping."

"I guess you are right." Thomas sighed and grabbed his books from his locker. "Come on guys, let's go for class."

Before they could make their way to their classrooms, Harry held his arm across his friends' chests.

"What?" Caleb raised an eyebrow at Harry.

Harry silently pointed towards the school's main doors and the boys turned their heads in that direction.

Bouncing down the hallways with a bright and sweet smile on her face was Rebekah, Harry's one and only crush. She was looking radiant as usual, but something was different about her hair. Instead of it being the usual dark brown, it was now dyed blue in colour. She looked like some goddess now and the blue hair further enhanced the already striking blue in her eyes.

Ivan's, Thomas' and Caleb's mouth hung open and their eyes widened at Rebekah's beauty. Harry just kept his eyes fixated on her long, blue hair finding himself falling deeper in love with her.

As she walked past the group of boys oogling and drooling at her, she looked up shyly and gave Harry a small nod, showing off her adorable dimple. Harry swore that his heart melted on the spot. Did Rebekah just smile at him?

"She is hot!" Ivan exclaimed as she walked away from them. "Did you see her slender figure and beautiful smile? No wonder you crushed on her, Harry!" Ivan winked and nudged Harry.

Harry blushed beetroot red and lowered his head. "Let's go to our classes now, yeah?"

The boys waved good-bye to each other and Harry quickly made his way to his art class. He didn't want his friends to see him all love-struck and gooey over Rebekah. The last thing Harry wanted was to be teased by his best friends about his lack of confidence to make a move on Rebekah.

"Hi there!"

A voice snapped Harry out of his thoughts and in front of him stood a petite Asian girl with two black ponytails. She was waving childishly at Harry and she grinned widely, baring her braces.

"You are?" Harry scratched the back of his head and looked at the Asian girl goofily. She looked familiar but somehow her name didn't pop up in his mind.

"I'm Hay Lin. I take art class with you!" Hay Lin chirped.

"Oh." Harry burrowed his eyebrow. Hay Lin. Didn't he hear this name somewhere before?

"Anyway, I just want to let you know that Rebekah thinks you are cute!" Hay Lin smiled.

Harry nearly choked. Him? Rebekah thought he was cute? His heart started pumping vigorously. "I'm...I'm sorry?" Harry stuttered. He couldn't believe his ears! Did his crush finally reciprocate his feelings?

"Rebekah thinks you are cute! You, Harry!" Hay Lin giggled at Harry's nervousness. "I'm one of Rebekah's best friends and she wants me to let you know what she thinks."

So Hay Lin was one of Rebekah's best friends? No wonder familiarity had struck him when he saw her. And Rebekah.. She thought he was cute. Harry couldn't help but to smirk. His dream had finally came true. All those years fantasizing about Rebekah was becoming a reality. Soon, Rebekah was going to date him and...

"Earth to Harry!" Hay Lin snapped her fingers in front of Harry. "We have to go for classes soon! Want to sit with me?"

Harry nodded, still in a state of daze. Throughout the whole lesson, he couldn't register anything the teacher was teaching. Whenever Hay Lin chatted non-stop to him, he only nodded, not focusing on what she was talking about. His mind was somewhere else, thinking about a certain blue-haired beauty..

* * *

"Bring the warrior in!"

A blonde-hair man and fish-like man, who Warden recognised as Cedric and Millet, hoisted Warden up from the floor and dragged him into the throne room. They dumped him in front of a handsome young man, wearing royal fabric and a crown on his head.

"Ah, if it isn't the leader of the warriors, Warden."

"How do you know my name?" Warden growled.

"Oh boy, I know everything. I know every nitty gritty part of Heatherfield and I'm going to destroy it soon. And you can't do anything to stop me."

You will never get away with this, Prince Talut!" Warden spat icily and tried to stand up to attack Prince Talut. But he was held back by Cedric and Millet.

"Oh, so you know me already huh?" Prince Talut smirked. "Seems like my reputable fame has spread far and wide."

"More like notorious fame!" Warden hissed.

"You have a glib tongue, warrior." Prince Talut clucked his tongue. "But enough talk! All I want is the heart of kandracar! Hand it over!"

"Over my dead body!" Warden shouted.

"Fine then!" Prince Talut folded his arms. "I'll do it the hard way. Tara!"

Tara stomped into the throne room and stood in front of Warden, smiling twistedly.

"Lucky boy, you get to have the Tara treatment!" Tara said sacarstically and sat on top of Warden. Warden groaned in pain as Tara's weight crushed his bones. Man, Tara was indeed heavy! Tara waved her metallic hand over Warden's body, which could attract any metal (A/N: the heart of kandracar is metallic) but nothing was attracted to it.

"Master, he doesn't have it!" Tara gasped.

"It must be somewhere on earth!" Prince Talut banged his fist on the throne's arm rest and growled. "Cedric and Millet, go back to Heatherfield to search for it now!"

Cedric and Millet bowed in front of Prince Talut and departed.

"No!" Warden yelled. "You will never find it!"

"Shut up!" Prince Talut pointed a finger at Warden. "Tara, lock him up in the dungeons and chain him." Prince Talut smirked as Tara dragged the struggling Warden out of the room.

Prince Talut activated his crystal ball and observed the four remaining warriors, who were still having lessons. He laughed dirtily. "I'll be anticipating on getting my hands on you guys as well. Just you wait."

* * *

"Caleb! Stop right there!"

Caleb turned around to see a furious Riley stomping up to him.

"Hey there babe! How are you-oomph!" Caleb was pushed against the lockers, Riley's delicate fingers grabbing the neck of his collared shirt.

"Where were you yesterday?" Riley hissed.

"I told you right? I was doing a project work with the guys!" Caleb rubbed his head. This was the second time he was slammed against a hard object. Yesterday, Cornelia knocked him against a wall and now, it was Riley's turn. "What's up with girls these days?" He thought to himself.

"You liar!" Riley shouted accusingly at him and let go of his collar. "I went over to yours, Warden's, Ivan's, Thomas' and Harry's house but you guys weren't there!"

"Oh Riley!" Caleb chuckled and pulled her into an embrace. "We went to the library to do our project work." He lied.

"Really?" Riley cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Really really." Caleb smiled and kissed the tip of Riley's nose. "Don't need to suspect me darling. I'm honest and loyal like a golden retriever."

Riley smirked. "Alright, I forgive you. We are still going out this weekend right?"

"Definitely! See you on Saturday babe!" Caleb grinned and waved goodbye to Riley when he bumped into Thomas, Ivan and Harry.

"What's up you guys? Ready to head home?" Caleb asked.

"What's up is your mood. You seem too happy." Ivan shrugged his shoulders.

"No time to joke boys!" Thomas glared at Ivan. "Look what I found at the alley!" Thomas lifted up a glowing jewel.

"The heart of Kandracar!?" Caleb whispered. "Why do you have it? Did you secretly steal it from Warden?"

"No!" Thomas whacked Caleb's head. "When I was walking along the streets during my free period, I found this lying in the alley! The strangest thing was that there was a portal there as well."

"A portal in the alley?" Caleb frowned. "Wasn't that the very first portal we closed?"

"Exactly!" Ivan pointed out. "And I tried finding Warden at his house, but he wasn't there! Something stinks about this whole thing."

"We better find Warden. I have a feeling that he was captured by one of the evil people and he's in Meridian now." Harry said.

The boys hurriedly made their way to the dark alley and was about to step in when they saw the sihouttes of two figures approaching the portal from the inside.

"Since when did our shadows become so big?" Ivan chuckled.

Just then, two heavily armed monsters emerged from the portal. One of them was a gigantic snake while the other was a catfish man.

"It's Cedric and Millet!" Thomas freaked out and took off. "We have to run for our lives!"

Cedric grabbed hold of Thomas and Ivan, while Millet caught Harry and Caleb before they could get away. Cedric caught a glimpse of the heart in Thomas' pocket and grinned.

"Master will be so pleased with us!" Cedric smirked. "Warden was so wrong. Finding the heart was much easier than we thought." Cedric nodded at Millet and both of them pulled the remaining warriors into the portal.

* * *

Hey all! This is the last chapter I'm going to put up before I'm banned from the internet. I have a major exam coming up and my parent's are not allowing me to use the computer at all. The next time I'll be updating is during December. I'm so sorry:( Anyway, I added Hay Lin in this chapter! I'll be adding in Will, Taranee and Irma in the following chapters as well. Thanks Lexvan for giving me this spectacular idea! Alright, please review!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mysteries

"Cornelia!"

Cornelia looked up from her notebook she was planning her hectic scheduele on and raised her eyebrows at the thin and tall girl towering above her.

"What news have you got, Taranee?" Cornelia closed her notebook and stood up. "Discovered any attacks Prince Talut is going to launch on us?"

Taranee shook her head. "Worse still, Prince Talut has the newly bred warriors in his clutches. And they are too inexperienced to fight back." Taranee pushed her round glasses up. "Afterall, they had only attended one training session with you."

Taranee was the smartest girl in the whole of the rebellion despite her being only 14 years old. She had the calibre of an adult hidden inside her teenage body. Sometimes people even mistook her for an adult with childish features. Cornelia, being the rebel leader and the person with most authority, had appointed Taranee as the rebellion's "spy". She had the job of digging out details and exposing Prince Talut's evil plans and was responsible for planning any counter attacks for the rebels. And of course, she was also Cornelia's personal assisstant.

"This is bad!" Cornelia frowned and pushed her notebook into Taranee's arms. "Tell Vathek and Aldarn about this and start planning what we need to do. Looks like we are going to have a rescue mission."

* * *

"Ah!" Ivan screeched as he was thrown into the dungeons together with Thomas, Harry and Caleb.

"Let us out!" Thomas cried as he grabbed onto the metal bars, shouting at Millet and Cedric.

"In your dreams!" Millet sang, mocking them, while he and Cedric laughed evily and left the dungeons.

"Thomas? Is that you?" Warden emerged from the corner of the dungeon and walked towards his friends.

"Warden!" Thomas exclaimed and went to hug his best friend. "Thank God you are alive."

Warden smiled sadly and sighed. "I'm sorry that I have failed you guys. I'm an incapable leader.." Just then, something clicked in him.

"Hey wait! I just remembered that we are warriors! We have powers! So let's get out of here!" Warden punched his fist in the air and shot a blast of electricity at the metal bars. However, all that happened was that the metal bars became electrolysed. Other than that, they remained rigid.

"This is no use." Ivan sulked and folded his arms. "I should have known that Millet and Cedric's sihouttes weren't our shadows."

"Who says there is no use?" Thomas grinned at Ivan. "You have the power of water and Harry has the power of air! If you two can combine powers to form ice, we can coat it around the metal bars and break it open! The bars are old and rusty enough."

"Smart." Ivan nodded. "But can't you just use fire to melt it or something?"

"Ivan.." Thomas grunted. "Haven't you been listening in science class? Heat expands things. Plus metal has a boiling point of 800 degrees and the fire I can produce has a maximum temperature of 600 degrees, which means.."

"Alright, we get it! Just get us out of here. Damn it you guys!" Caleb folded his arms and frowned.

Ivan rolled his eyes. Sometimes, he just couldn't stand Caleb's bad attitude.

"Water!"

"Air!"

Soon, a layer of ice was coated around the metal bars. With just one kick, Warden broke a hole in the prison bars and climbed out.

"Come on guys!" Warden beckoned. "Let's escape before the guards see us!"

Warden felt a pair of bulky hands on his shoulders and he spun around, hitting the person in the face when he realised it was Vathek.

"Holy! Sorry Vathek! I thought you were Cedric or something!" Warden bit on his lip.

"Doesn't matter." Vathek rubbed his head and grinned sheepishly. "I get that a lot."

"What are you all doing here?" Harry asked.

"To rescue all of you, duh!" Cornelia walked up towards them and grabbed Harry's arm. "Come on! Let's flee before the guards come!"

"Rescue us?" Caleb scoffed. "As if we need to be rescued. Can't you see that we already escaped the prison cell?"

"Now's not a good time and place to argue, Caleb!" Cornelia hissed. "We have no time to waste! Get moving!"

"Well, we were about to leave when you guys came. Your sudden appearance and chattering wasted about.." Caleb's checked his watch. "5 minutes."

"Hey! Don't you talk to Cornelia like that!" A dark skinned girl came out of nowhere and yanked on Caleb's ear. "Respect her! She knows the safest and shortest route out of this castle and this will save your life! Let's go."

The moment Thomas set his eyes on this dark skinned girl, he knew it was love at first sight. She looked similar to Thomas. Same geeky look, Harry Potter glasses and short black hair. He had never seen a girl like this before and the way she was, was pretty spectacular. All the nerdy girls he knew weren't exactly good-looking but this girl, who he assumed was in the rebellion, was a special type of beauty.

"Who the heck are you?" Caleb raised his voice at the girl.

"Taranee Cook, if you must know." Taranee yanked on his ear harder. "I'll introduce myself later. You better follow me now!"

The rebels and the warriors made their way swiftly away from the dungeons and into the secret tunnel the rebellions had created. The whole time when they were running back to the rebellion's hideout, Thomas couldn't help but to steal some glances at this Taranee person. Usually Thomas would have dreaded going to the rebellion hideout as that would mean more strenous training for him. But maybe he was starting to anticipate it a little more with Taranee around.

"Master, I'm positive that Thomas has the heart in his pocket. Millet and I saw it." Cedric told Prince Talut proudly as the trio walked down the spiral staircase which led to the ominous dungeons.

"And this new generation of warriors are so helpless!" Millet laughed. "One day and they fall into our trap!"

Prince Talut smirked but said nothing. All he wanted now was the heart and he was finally going to get it after waiting for many years.

When they reached the bottom of the staircase, Prince Talut's heart fell. There was a hole in the metal bars and no one was inside. He heard Cedric and Millet gasped next to him and he turned to face them, fuming mad.

"Where the hell are they!" Prince Talut shouted, steam literally streaming out of his ears. One thing that pissed him off the most was false hope and his two loyal henchmen had hit his spot right on.

"I'm..sorry..sorry master!" Millet knelt before Prince Talut and bowed before him. "I didn't expect that they were able to escape! Cedric and I will find them back, we promise!"

"Apology not accepted!" Prince Talut yelled in Millet's face. "You and Cedric have disappointed me. Just go rot in here or something! I'll ask Tara to do my tasks from now on. She's much more reliable!" Prince Talut stomped off, feeling super peeved.

"Those two hopeless henchmen! All they know is to tell lies and make false assumptions." Prince Talut mumbled to himself as he trudged into the bath towers to have a warm bath.

Cedric on the other hand made his way into the magnificent library and shut the wooden doors. Cedric was indeed upset. Ever since he was a child, he had always wanted to impress Prince Talut. At Meridian high school, Cedric looked up to Talut as a senior and even worshipped him. When Talut appointed Cedric as his personal assisstant, he was pleased, even overjoyed. But Talut never returned Cedric's feelings. Sometimes Cedric felt that he may even like Talut more than just on a friend to friend basis but he ignored it. He didn't want to accept the fact he was not straight. He sighed. Even if he admitted his gay orientation, Talut won't start dating him anyway. Cedric felt like such a failure. He couldn't even make Talut happy. And that was the foundation for a relationship to work out.

Cedric ran his fingers across the shelves of books perched on the old and musty bookshelf. Books. Cedric loved to read and he often came to this place just to browse through a few pages of a novel or so. He could find pleasure in reading and it would even take his mind of Talut. Books were his non-living confidant and Cedric poured out his feelings by reading novels which fitted his current mood.

Just then, a torn and tattered old book caught Cedric's eye. He carefully slid it out of the bookshelf and wiped the dust away.

"Family history of the monarchs in Meridian." Cedric read out. "Strange. I never saw it here before."

Cedric took out his reading glasses and sat on the ground. He randomly opened the book and Talut's family tree popped up. He smiled. That was exactly what he wanted to read.

As he studied the family tree, particularly Talut's immediate family members, his eyes grew wide and mouth hung open. Beside Talut's baby's picture was a another baby picture of a girl. That means.. Talut had a sister. Cedric flipped the pages of the book furiously to find out more about this sister.

"The girls of the royal families are usually the more dominant rulers of Meridian as they have twice the power of males. They will be the ones to claim the throne, unless the family has only sons and no daughters. However, the sons of families which have both male and female children, can transfer the power of their sisters to them if the parents prefer the males to rule." The book wrote. An idea popped up in his mind. If Prince Talut were to find his sister and transfer her power to him, he would be extremely powerful. And he knew Talut loved power more than anything else. If he told this to Talut, Talut may finally start noticing Cedric and give him more recognition.

Cedric scanned the list of the generation of families and their children until he reached King Titus and Queen Rochelle. Under children, there was the name Prince Talut and below Talut's name was... Unknown. Cedric frowned. Unknown? So Talut's sister was a mystery. At least Cedric could tell Talut about his existing sister and perhaps he could figure something out to find her. Cedric kept his reading glasses and stood up.

"Here goes nothing." Cedric squared his shoulders and walked out of the library.

* * *

I revealed to you in this chapter that Cedric is gay. How do you feel about this? And seems like Thomas has found his soulmate. I decided to introduce Taranee as Cornelia's personal assisstant. Hope you liked the idea. Anyway, I finished my exams already, as you can see, and that's why I could start writing again! Woohoo:) It feels so great to be back. Thank you to all those who have been waiting patiently for me to update. And to all my fans out there, I love you guys! Thanks for supporting me and for favouriting this story. Also, a big shoutout to Lexvan and Val Masal. You guys are the best!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: More secrets unravel

"Warriors, I'm disappointed in you." Cornelia shouted at the five warriors gathered back at the rebellion hideout. "How can you get caught by Talut on just the second day? You are proving to him that you are weak!"

"So what?" Caleb shouted back at her. "You know what? I'm sick of listening to you shout at us. We are supposed to work together. Equal rights should be given to everyone. But here you are acting like the boss. Did you ever think how I feel? So what if we are boys or warriors? We are still people and we have feelings. If you are going to continue this shitty attitude, then I quit!" Caleb stomped off, never turning back to face his friends. He didn't know why he felt this way. He would usually tolerate Cornelia's unreasonable demands and even tease her back. He enjoyed doing that, didn't he? But somehow when Cornelia spoke just now, she just reminded him so much of...

-flashback-

"Caleb! Punch harder!"

Caleb clenched his teeth and punched the boxing bag with all his energy concentrated on his fist, despite his hand burning in pain.

"Come on! Stronger! You punch like a weak girl!"

Caleb punched the bag with his final straw of energy and collapsed on the ground.

"Mum, I can't do this anymore.." Caleb whimpered.

"Yes you can!" His mother lifted him up from the ground. "You are a boy, not a girl! I expect much more. Keep practising!"

With that, his mother released her grib on Caleb and walked off.

"Don't you care about me at all? I'm hurting and yet you are asking me to keep punching. Would you like it if I die?" Caleb cried.

His mother spun around with anger in her eyes. "If you don't keep up the standard, then yes, I would like it if you die. Remember, you have a kung-fu reputation to uphold, young lad! Your grandmother and I were kung-fu champions and I expect you to be one as well. Don't fail me."

-end flashback-

...his mother. Caleb felt tears in his eyes as he sat on a random rock. He felt guilty for severing ties with her and leaving home. But she was way too unreasonable and she was testing his patience. But though how much he hated her, she was still his mother and sometimes, he wondered how she was coping with life.

Cornelia was stunned at Caleb's reaction. She hung her mouth but no words came out.

"Hey, I think you should cancel the training session today." Taranee smiled sympathetically at Cornelia. "Go have a good rest."

"Maybe I should.." Cornelia trembled and rushed off, not wanting the other warriors to see her crying. She felt hurt. She had always thought that Caleb and her teased each other for fun. She didn't really dislike him that much. He was like a frenemy to her. But she didn't know he would rage at her like this. She wiped her tears away and walked into her bedroom.

Taranee sighed and addressed the warriors, "I'm sorry boys, but training will be cancelled today. It'll be postphoned to tomorrow."

The boys nodded their heads meekly and scurried away to find Caleb. Only Thomas stayed behind.

"May I help you?" Taranee raised an eyebrow at Thomas.

"Err...hey!" Thomas smiled goofily and scratched his head. "How's it going?" Thomas immediately regretted what he said once those words left his mouth. He always found it hard to communicate with girls. But with Taranee's beautiful eyes staring into his, he found it especially difficult.

But to Thomas' surprise, Taranee smiled back. "It's going well. But sometimes being Cornelia's personal assisstant sucks." Taranee plopped down on a rock and sighed.

Thomas voluntarily invited himself to sit next to her and he placed his hand gently on her arm. "I understand. Being a warrior sucks too."

Taranee stared at Thomas' hand on her arm and blinked. She didn't know why she felt this way but it sent electric bolts through her body. To avoid blushing or showing signs of shyness, Taranee slowly slipped her arm away from Thomas' touch and laughed nervously. Thomas returned the laughter and both of them just sat there in silence.

"What's wrong with your friend?" Taranee asked to break the moment of awkwardness.

"Caleb?" Thomas replied. "It's a long story."

* * *

After walking around Meridian for a while, Warden spotted Caleb sitting at the top of a cliff, his head burried in his hands. Warden, Ivan and Harry approached him and Ivan poked Caleb's arm.

"Hey dude. What's wrong?" Ivan asked concernly and sat down next to Caleb. Caleb grunted and buried his face deeper into his hands.

"Is this about your mum again?" Harry questioned, reading Caleb's mind.

"Yeah.." Caleb mumbled. "I didn't know why I flared up at Cornelia like that. She just reminded me so much of her. Demanding. Conceited. Unreasonable."

"It's alright Caleb. We understand. Are you better now?" Warden squatted down in front of Caleb. "We can go back to Earth and have some ice-cream. Perhaps talk about this as well."

Caleb nodded his head and stood up, "Did I hurt Cornelia's feelings by the way?"

"Well, if you consider making Cornelia cry and for her to cancel training sessions hurting her feelings, then yeah, you did hurt her feelings." Ivan replied.

"Now I feel so bad." Caleb groaned.

"Apologise to her the next time round then. I don't think she'll take offence. Let's go look for Thomas and go back home." Warden slung his arm around Caleb's shoulders and guided him to the portal.

"Who knows!" Caleb sighed. "Girls are complicated."

* * *

Cornelia splashed water on her face and looked into the mirror. A long, blonde hair girl with stern blue eyes stared back at her. Even though Cornelia had feminine hair, everything else about her resembled a man. Just then, she thought about her father.

-flashback-

Cornelia was only about five, happily playing with her dolls when her father marched into the room. He immediately snatched the dolls from Cornelia's hands and with a swift movement, he broke them into two. Cornelia wailed but was met from a slap from her father.

"Stop crying, you good for nothing!" Her father boomed. "Crying will not solve anything! Your mum left us today. She's gone, forever. I'm not going to lose you either! From now on, be a man, act like a boss. Never be like your mother, who left me for another man. Never fall in love."

Then her dad proceeded to grab all the pretty dressed from Cornelia's closet and dumped them into a trash bag. Cornelia cried and cried but her father wouldn't listen.

Just as he was about to leave the room, he turned back to face the little Cornelia. "I'm sorry honey. I just can't afford to lose you."

-end flashback-

Cornelia had fulfiled her father's wish, becoming the leader of the rebels and even commanding boys. But deep down in her heart, she didn't like it. She detested being so mean and cruel. It was what prevented her from having a boyfriend. No boys would like such a manly and fierce girl like her. And now, she even hurt Caleb's feelings, a boy's feelings. She felt disgusted with herself and unable to see her reflection any longer, she smashed the mirror.

The loud crash attracted Taranee's attention and she dashed into the bathroom.

"Cornelia!" Taranee shrieked and rushed over to Cornelia's side. Cornelia's knuckles were bleeding and she was on the ground, tears streaming out from her eyes.

"What have I ever done to do this?" Cornelia sobbed as Taranee bandaged her wounds.

"It's not your fault Cornelia! Caleb had a bad past as well and your words just triggered his memory. No big deal!" Taranee smiled comfortingly and tightened the bandages. "Tight enough?"

Cornelia nodded and pushed herself off the ground. "What do you mean 'bad past'?" Cornelia asked curiously. "Nobody could ever beat the horrible childhood I had."

"Well, let's just say Caleb's mum was like your dad. She expected too much of him till the extent Caleb broke down and left her." Taranee said.

"Really?" Cornelia wiped her tears off.

"Yeah, apparently Thomas told me the whole story." Taranee replied and nudged Cornelia. "Seems like you and Caleb have lots in common."

"Don't ever go there!" Cornelia shoved Taranee playfully but could not resist the urge to grin. "I hate him to the core! What about you and Thomas huh?"

Taranee blushed and shook her head furiously. "Nothing's with us! I don't even know the guy. He just seemed nice and I decided to talk to him. I swear!"

"Whatever you say." Cornelia rolled her eyes and pushed Taranee towards the door. "I'm going to change now. Meet you downstairs for dinner in a while?"

"Sure master." Taranee grinned and squeezed Cornelia's shoulder. "Glad you are feeling better now. Don't hurt yourself again!" Taranee shut the door, leaving Cornelia to herself again.

Cornelia looked at the shards of mirror on the ground and shuddered. Maybe she should talk to Caleb. He might understand her situation.

* * *

"Master! Look what I've found!" Cedric bowed down in front of Prince Talut and presented the book to him.

Prince Talut scoffed. "Quit trying, Cedric! An old and rusty book won't earn my forgiveness. What you and Millet did was utterly disappointing! If there was one thing I hate, it would be giving me empty promises! Now, run along and rot in your chambers!"

"No master!" Cedric pleaded. "This book contains something you should know."

Prince Talut snatched the book from Cedric's grip and flipped the pages. Then the word "transfer of power" caught his eye. Prince Talut read on further and his eyes widened.

"This is great!" Prince Talut threw the book back at Cedric and smiled sinisterly. "Fine Cedric. If you can find my sister, I will forgive you of all your sins."

"But..master." Cedric gulped. "Your sister is unknown."

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Prince Talut growled. "Go look for her! Announce for a search for her in Meridian and go to earth to hunt her down."

Cedric nodded his head and prepared to leave when Prince Talut grabbed Cedric's arm. Cedric froze. He never thought that Talut would ever touch him and it felt, good. Prince Talut took hold of Cedric's chin and moved closer to his face. He closely observed Cedric's features and Cedric swore his heart skipped many beats. Prince Talut grunted and pushed Cedric back.

"This won't do!" Prince Talut sighed. "Even with a disguise, the warriors may recognise you on earth. Your features are much too..distinct."

Cedric perked up. Distinct was another word for handsome right? "Send Tara instead." Prince Talut demanded. "No one would recognise her in disguise. Enroll her as Sheffield Institute's replacement teacher, so that she can keep a look out on the warriors and search for my sister at the same time."

"Yes milord!" Cedric mumbled and scurried away, unable to focus any longer as Talut stared at him.

"And one more thing, Cedric!"

Cedric turned to face Talut. "Thanks for finding the book." For the first time since high school, Cedric saw Talut's genuine smile. It was warm and gentle and it made Cedric's heart melt. It was exactly the dimpled smile which made Cedric fall in love with Talut. How he missed the young and innocent days where Talut was pure. But hatred had entered him and he changed. As Cedric walked into his chambers, he suddenly felt a pang of sadness. He needed to change Talut back, make him smile more often. And to do so, he took on the responsibilty of pleasing Talut in every way. Oh, the miseries of a love lorn young man.

* * *

Another chapter is up! What do you think? I know it's a little short but trust me, the story will slowly unfold itself and the chapters will be longer. And to answer your pending questions:

1) w.i.t.c.h.4ever: I will reveal in the later chapters who Prince Talut's sister is:) And I did some background on Caleb and Cornelia in this chapter though it's brief. Hope you are happy:) And about Hay Lin, she's not part of the rebellion, sorry! She's just a normal girl who goes to Sheffield.

2)Lexvan: I was shocked I made Cedric gay too! But I guess it's to add on to the drama that's going on. And yeah! Your guess is correct. Will, Irma and Hay Lin are girls from Earth. Regarding Prince Talut's sister I will reveal it in the later chapters:)

Oh and I nearly forgot! A big shoutout to AshletSwift13 as well xx


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: un-Earth-ing situations

Tara strutted into classroom 3E, wearing a blonde wig, a big mole stuck on her upper lip and plastic covering her metal hand. She slammed the books on the teacher's desk and placed her flabby arms on her hips.

"Good morning!" Her voice boomed throughtout the classroom. The students stopped whatever they were doing and stared at the weird looking new teacher in front of them.

"My name is Ms.." Tara almost introduced herself as she is when she saw one of the warriors, Caleb, at the corner of the class. She reminded herself that she was in disguise and cleared her throat. "My name is Ms Kara, your replacement teacher."

"Good morning Ms Kara." The class stood up and chanted montonously.

Tara scorned inside her heart. Earth people were so lifeless. "Please introduce yourselves. I'm new here and I want to get to know what kind of people you all are like."

The first girl stood up and flipped her hair to one side. "Hi, my name is Riley. Also known as the queen bee. I'm dating Caleb, the total hottie of the school and I'm loved by everyone in the school. I mean, they worship me like their goddess and..."

"Next please!" Tara said, feeling slightly irritated.

"I'm Harry. I like art." Harry said shyly. He was never good with crowds.

"I'm Ivan and I-vant your attention." Ivan wiggled his eyebrows and earned laughter from the class. Ivan laughed. "Kidding! I'm Ivan, the class clown."

"I'm Thomas and I love studying." Thomas told Tara proudly.

"The name's Warden, captain of the lacrosse team." Warden winked and a few cheerleaders giggled.

"I'm Hay Lin!" Hay Lin chirped. "And I love talking! But I should stop now in case I rattle on and on and by the time you know, the class would be over!"

Soon, one by one, the whole class introduced themselves except Caleb, who was slumping in the corner of the classroom.

"I believe you are the only one left, sir." Tara directed her gaze to Caleb. Though she already knew who Caleb was, she wanted to hear what he has to say about himself.

"Huh?" Caleb groaned. "I'm Caleb. Riley introduced me just now."

"And?" Tara folded her arms, expecting more.

"Yeah?" Caleb shrugged his shoulders. "What do you want?"

Just then, Rebekah burst into the classroom and bowed down before Tara in apology.

"Sorry I'm late, new teacher!" Rebekah panted. "I was stuck in a traffic jam. I'm Rebekah by the way."

"Call me Ms Kara." Tara forced a smile. "And I pardon you this time round. Go take a seat."

Rebekah flashed a smile and sat down next to Hay Lin.

"Nice hair colour." Tara commented as she studied Rebekah's blue hair, which seemed oddly familiar. "It's really blue.."

"Thanks Ms Kara." Rebekah gave one of her award winning smiles again and Harry swooned. He loved it when Rebekah did that. She was so angelic and a dream come true.

Rebekah chose that exact moment to turn around and accidentally caught Harry oogling at her. She grinned and gave Harry a little wave and Harry waved back, blushing furiously. Rebekah had caught him off guard but he remembered that she found him cute, so it didn't matter to him.

Tara continued with lesson, writing equations on the blackboard when Hay Lin jabbed Harry's albow.

"Psst." Hay Lin hissed and slipped a note under Harry's albow. Harry looked at Hay Lin in confusion and she winked at him. When he opened the note, he felt his knees go numb.

"Meet me at my locker at lunch today -R xx"

* * *

"Cornelia! May I interrupt?" Aldarn poked his head into Cornelia's bedroom. "It's an urgent matter."

"What's the matter Aldarn?" Cornelia got up from her bed and advanced towards him.

"Apparently, Prince Talut found out that he has a sister and Cedric demanded a search in Meridian and on Earth for her. What are we going to do?" Aldarn said in panick.

"Oh no!" Cornelia gasped. "How did Prince Talut find out? It isn't possible! Some rebels brought her to earth a long time ago to protect her from Talut and we can't possibly locate her now. She would have changed in the last 14 years!"

"I know." Aldarn sighed. "What are we going to do? If Talut finds her before us, he may do her no good. Besides, she's just an innocent young girl."

"I'm going to earth." Cornelia decided. "I will use my instituitions to locate her and I'll do it fast. Tell Taranee to dig out more of Talut's schemes and plans and update me via e-mail."

"And while I'm gone, you and Vathek will be in charge. Notify the rebellion about this and e-mail me if anything goes wrong." Cornelia told Aldarn.

"No worries master." Aldarn smiled. "Good luck in finding Talut's sister. I have faith in you. You are just like Officer Hale, capable and resourceful."

Cornelia scrunched her face up at the mention of her father's name but still smiled anyway. "Thanks Aldarn. I have faith in you too."

* * *

"Hey!"

Harry turned his head slightly and saw Rebekah standing next to him at the lockers, smiling broadly.

"Hey.." Harry said back to her and gave a small smile.

"So..Hay Lin told you right?"

"Told me about what?"

"Oh, you know!" Rebekah slid a piece of her blue hair behind her ears. "About me thinking that you were cute."

"Oh, that." Harry's ears turned bright red. It was the first time he talked to a girl, let alone Rebekah, his secret crush since forever. He hated how shy he seemed but he couldn't help it. Rebekah was just too perfect for him and here she was making conversation with him.

"Do you think I'm cute?"

"What?" Harry was taken aback. "Yeah, I think you're cute. I mean, I don't mean it in that way but yeah, sweet and gorgeous I guess?"

"Great!" Rebekah giggled. "I'll meet you for dinner tomorrow then. Pick a place and time and we will spend the night together! See you!" Rebekah waved goodbye and hurried away.

Spend the night? Though he knew Rebekah didn't mean they were sleeping together, his mind couldn't stop fantasising about it. He was that obssessed with her.

"So, what did Rebekah say?"

Harry broke out of his thoughts and saw Hay Lin standing in front of him.

"Oh, she asked me out." Harry stated bluntly.

"Cool!" Hay Lin giggled. "You know you should feel priviledged. Rebekah doesn't just ask any guy out. She has high standards. And if she likes you, I guess you are not bad a guy."

Harry felt his face burning. In order to change the topic, he asked Hay Lin, "Why do you need to know by the way?"

Hay Lim blinked her eyes and laughed. "Oh silly boy! I'm not trying to interfere or anything. I just want to help you win her heart. Rebekah needs a man and I'm serious. You are the perfect one for her but I know you are a little shy. So I want to give you some advice to woo her properly."

"Alright. Help me with tomorrow's date?" Harry smiled.

"No problem!" Hay Lin chirped. "Text me your address and I'll be there!

On the other side of the lockers, Riley was making out with Caleb and roaming her hands all over Caleb's body. Caleb gently pushed Riley away and moaned, "Come on Riles! We are at school, not at home!"

Riley puckered her lips. "So what? I am Riley. I can do what I want!" Riley went back to kissing Caleb, only to be met with rejection.

"I'm sorry Riles. Maybe later."

"What do you mean later?" Riley frowned and then she pointed her finger at him. "I know why! You are having an affair!"

"What? No, what are you talking about?" Caleb shouted.

"You are shouting at me!" Riley screamed back. "I hate you! Go make out with your new fling or whatever." With that, Riley stomped off, leaving Caleb annoyed and frustrated.

"Dude, you should totally give her up." Ivan walked up to Caleb and shook his head.

"I can't." Caleb sighed. "Even though she's bitchy and unreasonable, I still love her."

"Your loss then!" Ivan said. "Let's get prepared to go to Meridian. We have training today."

"Oh right." Caleb rolled his eyes. "You have to remind me. Joy!"

Just as Ivan and Caleb were walking away, Tara stopped both of them. "Boys! Take a worksheet."

"A twenty page wosksheet?" Caleb said in disgust. "Must we finish this by tomorrow?"

"Yes, you must, Mr Attitude Problem Guy!"

Ivan burst out laughing and earned a glare from Caleb. "Sorry.." Ivan grinned goofily at Caleb.

"But honestly, how can we finish this by tomorrow? It's so much!" Ivan groaned. "Even our previous teacher doesn't give that much!"

"When there's a will, there's a way!" Tara said as she walked off. In her heart, she praised herself for coming up with such a good plan to keep the warriors at home so that she can set up her plot unnoticed.

Just then, Tara felt a tug on her sleeve. She spun around on her heel to see the blue-haired girl in her 'class'.

"What do you need, err..." Tara struggled in remembering her name.

"I'm Rebekah!" Rebekah said cheerily. "I'm sorry to disturb you but can I consult you tonight?"

"Consult?" Tara questioned. "What do you mean?"

"Oh!" Rebekah laughed. "I forgot that you were a new teacher! When my previous teacher was still here, I often have consultations with her at her house. My math isn't that good and I need help whenever homework is given."

Tara thought about it. If Rebekah went to her make-shift house, it would shorten her time of doing research on Talut's sister. But on the other hand, if Rebekah went, she could find out more about Earth from her.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll meet you at 7 at Heatherfield Park and we'll go to my house." Tara said.

"Thanks so much Ms Kara!" Rebekah said estatically and went off in the other direction.

Tara then saw Harry observing Rebekah from a distance looking dreamy and a thought came to her mind. She could even use Rebekah to get back at the warriors. Tara definitely could use some consultation with Rebekah.

* * *

How did you find this chapter? It's all about events on earth since the chapter is called 'unearthing situations'. Please review and feel free to ask me any questions. I'll gladly answer them xx


	8. -

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey all! I think that you have noticed that my stories have been quite dead recently. It's been 3 months since I last updated this story. This has led to some of you private messaging me and asking if I have given up on my stories. But don't worry, good news is that I'm still working on them:) I don't give up and waste all my effort that easily, haha. Just do take note that updates will be really really slow because I'm super busy:( If you guys are willing to wait, I'll be more than delighted! Just so you all know, I will update chapter 7 of this story in a while's time. So all those fans out there who are dying to read the next chapter, well, you won't be disappointed. I also want to take this chance to thank all those fans of mine out there who have been constantly supporting me and reading my stories. You guys are the best and I cannot express how thankful I am to have fans like you all. Love you all so much and anticipate my next story update xx


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Revelation

"Wow! Your house is huge, Ms Kara!" Rebekah marvelled as she stepped into Tara's make-shift house.

"Why thank you, Rebekah." Tara replied kindly, trying to hide her strong dislike for the inquisitivity of humans.

"Oh my goodness! Look at this!" Rebekah gasped as she picked up a crystal ball from Tara's bookcase. "It's so real and authentic!"

"Don't touch that!" Tara screeched as she snatched the crystal ball from Rebekah's grip. The crystal ball was the only item Tara could use to communicate with Prince Talut. If Rebekah was to break it, she would be stranded on Earth without anyone to help her.

"I'm sorry." Tara said apologetically. "This crystal ball is just really expensive. My mum gave it to me as she lay on her death bed and I treasure it a lot. Let's get on with lesson shall we?"

"Sure!" Rebekah smiled. "And I'm sorry about your mum."

"No problem!" Tara replied as both girls sat at the dining table. As Rebekah was struggling to take out her math worksheets and pencil case from her bag, Tara decided to ask Rebekah and learn more about the girls on earth.

"So Rebekah, do you know any girls who believe in magic?" Tara questioned.

"I believe in magic!" Rebekah exclaimed with a sparkle in her eye.

"Oh really?" Tara raised an eyebrow. This was interesting.

"Yeah! Ever since I was a small girl, I always dreamt of living in a castle in some mythical place not on Earth. But I know it isn't possible." Rebekah sighed and looked to the ground.

"Why not? Everything is possible." Tara inched closer to Rebekah.

"Well, my parents, or should I say adoptive parents, believe that magic is not real. It's just like a fairytale. And fairytales are for naive kids."

"Wait, you are adopted?" Tara's couldn't help but dig deeper into Rebekah's life. Something about Rebekah made Tara want to know more.

"Erm..yeah, I don't know who my real parents are but somehow I feel that I still have family members who are alive now."

Tara's heart beat vigorously. Could it be? Rebekah's past and background coincided with Talut's sister. But she couldn't confirm it yet, so Tara decided to ask more.

"Was your hair naturally blue?"

"Huh?" Rebekah blinked her eyes. "Of course not! I coloured it blue this year."

"Why?" Tara looked into Rebekah's eyes, as if trying to force the truth out of her.

"No particular reason." Rebekah shrugged her shoulders. "I just felt this tugging in my heart to do it. It's fate that I have blue hair, you get it right?"

Tara nodded, not really understanding what this 'fate' Rebekah was talking about.

"Anyway, can we like move on to our math homework?" Rebekah cleared her throat and smiled politely at Tara.

Tara blinked and released a husky laugh. "Oh Rebekah! Homework is not everything! There are more important questions I would like to ask you."

Tara bridged her hands and looked seriously into Rebekah's eyes. "Tell me more about Harry."

"Harry?" Rebekah was taken aback. Why would Miss Kara want to know about him?

"Yes, you know, the boy in your class?" Tara said. "You two seem pretty close to each other."

"Oh no Miss Kara!" Rebekah blushed. "We aren't that close! I just have this little crush on Harry and it seems like he reciprocated my feelings too. I'm going on a date with him tomorrow night though, so that I can like get to know him better."

Date? Tara frowned. If Rebekah went out with Harry and he told her about all the warrior stuff, she may lose Rebekah as a source of information.

"Rebekah, I don't think Harry is a good influence." Tara sighed, trying to sound sympathetic.

"Why not?" Rebekah said in defense. "You've only just met him like, today?"

Tara cringed at the word 'like'. She swore Rebekah used it more than 5 times already. "Don't be offended, Rebekah! I just feel that he's a little too mysterious. And girls your age should be concentrating on studies instead of boys."

"I don't mean to be rude but if you aren't going to help me with my homework, I'll just leave." Rebekah then gathered all her stationery and plopped them into her school bag.

"Rebekah, wait!" Tara shrieked and grabbed Rebekah's arm.

"Don't touch me!" Rebekah jerked her arm away from Tara's grasp and just then, Tara saw an extremely small spark of energy escape from Rebekah's finger tips.

Tara gasped in shock but before she could open her mouth to say anymore, Rebekah had already left.

* * *

Warden was in his room struggling with the twenty page-long math homework Ms Kara gave him when suddenly, the heart of Kandracar started glowing. Warden pushed his homework aside and grabbed the heart. Without any warning, a flash of light emerged from the heart and a projection of Vathek appeared before Warden.

"Argh!" Warden released the heart and backed off, falling on his back.

"Sorry for scaring you warrior! But I have to tell you something!" The projected Vathek spoke.

"This better be important!" Warden rubbed his neck and crawled towards the heart. "And boy, I never knew the heart could make video calls!"

"Video calls?" Vathek raised an eyebrow. "If you are asking if the heart has communication capabilities, yes it has. Anyway, I want to let you know that Cornelia has made her way to Heatherfield."

"You mean here?" Warden gasped. "What for? Did we miss some emergency impromtu training she decided to hold without telling anyone and had to come to Earth to escort us?"

"No.." Vathek rolled his eyes. "Look, I can't explain everything to you now. It's too complicated. Cornelia will reach Heatherfield through a portal at the park. Gather the other warriors and meet her at the park. She will do the explaining. Goodbye warrior!"

With that, the projection collapsed and all was left was the regular heart of Kandracar rested in Warden's hands.

Warden took one look at his half un-finished homework and back to the heart. "Screw Ms Kara's homework. I have warrior business to handle!"

* * *

"What's the emergency Warden?" Ivan panted as he jogged towards his friends.

"Yeah," Caleb folded his arms and frowned. "In case you didn't know, I have a social life."

"And Ms Kara's homework!" Thomas added. "I was on my last page when you called."

"Why the park Warden?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea." Warden shrugged his shoulders. "I received this emergency call from Vathek via the heart and he mentioned something about meeting Cornelia at the park."

"Woah woah woah!" Caleb held up his hand. "Cornelia is going to be here? In that case, I'm leaving."

"No you're not!" Warden shouted and grabbed the collar of Caleb's shirt. "If you're a warrior, you stay!"

At that moment, a blue light flashed, revealing a portal and Cornelia stepped out of it. "Hello warriors!"

"Oh wow, what a grand entrance but such a casual greeting!" Ivan said sacarstically.

"Cornelia, what's up?" Warden asked.

"Warriors, I have some bad news."

"As if any of your news are good ones." Caleb mumbled.

Cornelia shot a glare at Caleb but continued. "Talut found out that he has a sister."

"Wait, what?" Thomas gasped. "Talut has a sister?"

"Double trouble!" Harry grunted.

"Let me finish!" Cornelia huffed. "14 years ago, the some rebels brought Talut's sister to Heatherfield in order to protect her from Talut. In Meridian, the females are the more dominant ones and they are supposed to be the rightful heir to the throne. But if the parents want, they could actually transfer the powers of their female child to the male child. The male child would then be dangerously powerful. But since Talut didn't have any parents, he wanted to forcefully drain his sister of her powers so that he would be the most powerful man in Meridian. Now that he has found out, Talut would have sent one of his minions here in disguise to detect her! You guys need to find her before he does."

"Oh my goodness!" Warden shook his head. "This is complicated. How would we know who Talut's sister is? There are millions of 14 year old girls in Heatherfield. And in disguise, we can't be sure which person is actually Talut's minion!"

"Myth says that one of the warriors would feel a strangely strong attraction to any Meridian royalty of the opposite sex." Cornelia said.

"Riley!" Ivan exclaimed.

"What about Riley?" Caleb asked.

"Caleb feels a strangely strong attraction to Riley!" Ivan gasped. "This morning when I asked Caleb to break up with her, he said that he loved her too much to do such a thing."

"Not to mention, Riley is mean like Talut." Thomas mused. "She has the potential of being an alpha ruler in Meridian."

"What are you guys talking about?" Caleb growled. "I've known Riley since she was 12 and for the past 2 years, she's shown no signs of possessing any magical powers."

"Just because she doesn't unleash her powers, doesn't mean she doesn't have any." Harry argued.

"Warriors!" Cornelia commanded. "Calm down. Riley is a possible suspect but we can't pin all accusations on her. Like you said, there are many 14 year old girls in Heatherfield. You have to keep an eye open. Anyone could be our target."

"That's true." Warden sigh. "But if we really do find possible matches, how can we contact you? It's such a hassle if you keep travelling from Meridian to Heatherfield and back and the video call function isn't that clear."

"I know." Cornelia replied. "That's why I'm staying here and enrolling as one of Sheffield's foreign exchange student."

"What?" Caleb nearly choked on his saliva. "You're going to school with us?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Cornelia creased her eyebrow.

"Yeah, what's wrong huh?" Warden echoed Cornelia.

"Everything's wrong!" Caleb scoffed. "If manly woman stays here, I'll quarrel with her everyday and I may have to be sent to the principal's office for fighting with a girl."

"Hey! Who are you calling a manly woman?" Cornelia frowned and then sighed. "Caleb, if this is about what happened yesterday, I'm sorry. I never meant to rake up memories of your mother..."

"How did you know about my mother?" Caleb screamed.

The warriors' and Cornelia's mouth hung open but no words came out.

"Oh, I get it now!" Caleb narrowed his eyes. "You freaking stalked me!"

"What!" Cornelia retorted. "I was trying to be nice and mending our bond and yet you accuse me of stalking you?"

"You know what, forget it!" Caleb held his hands up in surrender. "This is the reason why I can't stand being in the same school as you. I'm going home. Peace out! I hope I don't ever bump into you at Sheffield."

Thomas looked from Caleb to Cornelia and awkwardly said, "I...I think I'll go after Caleb to see what he's up to. Err..see you tomorrow?"

"Me too!" Ivan said. "Who knows what crap Caleb might get into."

"Me three!" Harry said.

With that, all four warriors were gone. All that's left is Warden amd Cornelia.

"What have a done." Cornelia whispered and sunk onto the ground, feeling dejected.

Warden crouched down to Cornelia's level and put an arm around her shoulder. "Hey, it's alright! It's not your fault. Caleb has just been real moody these few days. Don't mind him. He doesn't mean any of the words he said."

"I tried so hard to try to fix our broken relationship." Cornelia sobbed. "I know I started off on the wrong foot with Caleb. It used to be just teasing each other. I never meant for it to escalate into this."

"Hey! Please don't cry!" Warden hushed and pulled Cornelia's face into his chest. Warden always saw Cornelia as a tough and strong girl and seeing her cry made his heart hurt.

Cornelia dried her tears and moved away from Warden. "Thanks."

"No problem!" Warden smiled.

"Oh and..." Warden extended his hand to wipe off one tiny tear stain from Cornelia's face. Just then, Cornelia's and Warden's eyes met. Warden paused what he was doing and stared into Cornelia's eyes. Cornelia stared back. And naturally, both of them inched closer to one another, closing the space in between them. It was not long after their lips had met that Cornelia pulled away.

"I'm sorry!" Cornelia blushed and turned her head away from Warden. It was the first time Cornelia kissed a guy and she didn't expect her first kiss to be from her subordinate.

"It's alright!" Warden scatched his head and stood up. "It's late, I guess I should be going."

"Yeah, same here!" Cornelia stood up and brushed the dirt off her coat.

"See you tomorrow!" Warden walked off but stopped in his tracks almost immediately.

"You have somewhere to stay?" Warden asked, not turning around to face Cornelia.

"Erm..yes. I'm temporarily staying in Sheffield's hostel."

"Good! Goodnight then." Warden then continued to walk off.

"Goodnight." Cornelia replied weakly to no one as she brought her fingers to her lips. She expected to feel blissed and exhilarated when Warden kissed her but why did she feel nothing but emptiness?

* * *

Hello everyone! I've finally updated chapter 7! What do you all think? It's been a while since I wrote a story, so I'm really sorry if my writing skills are a little rusty. But anyway, as you all can tell, I made the identity of Talut's sister a bit more obvious in this chapter. And did you enjoy the little Warden x Cornelia romance I put there? Haha, don't worry Caleb and Cornelia shippers. Warden and Cornelia won't end up together. It was just a one-off thing. Now, for the Q&A:

1)Lexvan - Hello there:) I finally updated, are you happy? Haha, anyway I sort of revealed who Talut's sister is in this chapter. Is it the same person you were thinking about?

2)Val Marsal - Hello:) Sorry for the confusion but Tara is not Taranee if that's what you are thinking. Tara is one Talut's minion. You can read the previous chapters to understand better!

3)Writingaddict169 - Hey! I'm sorry if the chapters are not long enough. I'll try my best to write longer yeah? Thanks for the suggestion though:)

4)Saaraa, whatadreamer, AshleySwift13 and W.i.t.c.h4ever - Thanks for liking my story and for all the flattery! You all are awesome. Love you xx


End file.
